


Sandy Claws

by Mourningstar (skinsuit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: About cats, Cat, Cats, Funny, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/Mourningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin of the cat winter holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Claws

The tale of Sandy Claws.     
Once long ago, in ancient Egypt there was desert cat who lived in the granaries. His name was Dirt-Under-His-Claws. Also in those granaries was very large and cruel mouse (though it was probably a rat). It was eating all the human’s grain they had stored for the winter, and shitting all over everything. Most cats of course didn’t care and avoided this mouse.  But Dirt-Under-His-Claws, decided one day to hunt and kill this evil mouse. ‘If I do this then the humans will owe cats a great debt’ he thought. So he spent days (well cat days) stalking and hunting this demon of mouse. And when he pounced with all the speed of the desert night and his claws cutting sharp and deep as the desert sun. The battle between the evil mouse and Dirt-Under-His-Claws was epic and long. But in the end the cat prevailed. Now, instead of eating this mouse. He brought it to the doorstep of the nearest human. And laid down as if dead. When the human opened the door and beheld Dirt-Under-His-Claws and the very large, evil mouse.  
They understood. The took in the heroic cat tended him genteelly with lots of pets and soft words, they fed him sweet-meats and gave him a nice spot to rest bight the hearth. Now that day, Dirt-Under-His-Claws. Was sleeping in a patch of sun light in the human’s house (which he had rubbed all over and was now his). And he was dreaming. In his dream the mighty Sun god Ra, appeared to him.  
‘Oh great Ra, why have you come to my dreams?’ asked Dirt-Under-His-Claws  
‘Because today you have done a noble thing, cat,’ Ra said.  
‘Because of that your kind will be treated by humans as they treat their Gods. And you will have immortality.’  
‘Oh, great Ra, thank you so much, we are not worthy,’ said Dirt-Under-His-Claws  
‘Yes, you are not, you scratch and bite the hands that feed you, you shit on their new rug, and you murder kittens. If you want you and your kind to prosper and immortality. I must exact a bargain from you and all cats.’ Said Ra.‘  
and what is that O-great-Ra,’ said Dirt-Under-His-Claws.  
‘You shall serve me for ever more, by rewarding good cats and kittens the world over, forever. For this I will take your testes so you don’t fight them and kill them. Also because humans will treat you as gods, your kind will suffer like gods do. I demand all cats worship me. And you Dirt-Under-His-Claws shall be a beacon of hope in these hard times.’ Said Ra  
.And Ra in this dream scritched Dirt-Under-His-Claws under the chin, in just the right spot and Dirt-Under-His-Claws purred mightily.  
And though it would a great sacrifice he agreed to to bargain.And so now these days. Many thousands of years hence and BILLIONS of kitty years later.  
Cats still celebrate Ex-Mouse. Dirt-Under-His-Claws became knowen as Sandy Claws. Every year on the shortest day he comes to the houses of good cats and kittens and rewards them with extra food, tasty mice, toys and nip. For bad ones he shits on the carpet or in the human’s shoes and the resident cat gets blamed.  
Over the millennium Sandy Claws has become older, mellower and fluffier, but has kept his desert cat spots. And cunning which he used to enslave Ruddy the pink-nosed- toy-Chihuahua to pull his sleigh (that’s another  story kittens!).These days kittens are taken to see Sandy Claws buy their Mom or owner. Not the real one, but an old neutered Tom who loves kittens and gives them licks as they snuggle up to him and tell him what they want:“A real live mouse with blood, and crunchy skull!”  
“More kibble!”  
“Fun toys!”  
‘NIP!’  
“A kind owner who won’t bring me to the pound, and will keep me and love me, and feed me treats.’These days it’s mostly the owners who unknowingly fulfill the traditional role of Sandy-Claws. And Momma cats not longer hunt for the biggest choicest mouse for their kittens for Ex-Mouse.Cats still worship Ra, they do this by sleeping in the warmest patch of sunlight with their bellies in the air and dream of him, the warm Egyptian desert and give thanks.  
And that my kittens is the tale of Ex-Mouse.


End file.
